Gourd Roger's Anime and Manga
Outside of One Piece, I also read and watch a diverse load of manga and anime. Not everything I read/watch is shonen like most people prefer so to take note, I HATE STEREOTYPING. My commentaries and ratings about these are beside each title and separated by a hyphen. And yes, occasional profanity exists so stay in the mother's cave called house, kids! Read Manga and Watched Anime #'One Piece' (reading manga since Chapter 735, updated) - My life and my childhood. The reason why I was here and I have this kind of username. Also the reason why I became a fully-pledged otaku since 2013. Rating: 96/100. #'Shingeki no Kyojin' (reading since last chapter covered by anime, updated) - Cool setting but overrated story. Beautiful anime but badly drawn manga, maybe just because they appear too sketchy. DCM recommended. Rating: 78/100. (Anime: 90/100; Manga: 68/100) #'Shokugeki no Soma' (Updated in manga, began watching Episode 1) - Kofta Kebab Burger will water your mouth like a dog. I'm serious, and that's black and white! And oh, Tadokoro and a disastrously hilarious spinoff! Rating: 93/100 (needs more tentacles and kiddings). #'Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun' (began watching with Episode 1, began reading with Chapter 34 and currently on hold) - My first time to watch Shojo anime, but it has a cute story. But not as cute as Asako Natsume. Rating: 87/100 #'Nanatsu no Taizai' (completed anime, began reading chapter 104) MELOIDIASS-SAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAA!!! You pig. Rating: 84/100 #'One Punch Man' (completed anime, reading chapter 34 onwards) WAN PUUUUUUUUNCH!!! SANJOW HISSHOW SHIJOW SAIKYOW! Most badass opening theme ever since Guren no Yumiya. Generally funny aaaand will surely motivate everybody go to the gym! Rating: OVER 9000! (Actual rating 97/100. Too short and will surely be missed.) Read manga only #'Berserk' (Began reading since Chapter 1, currently on hold) - Oooooh.... Gorey! Much seinen! Wow. *cue DOTA kill sounds* Okay, serious. This is my first time reading a seinen manga and I see it as really good. Hoping for more colosseum actions. Rating: 87/100. #'Tokyo Ghoul' (Began reading Chapter 1, currently on hold) - Hey!! It's so fucking nasty! Oh wait, nvm just normal seinen with violence. Rating: 76/100 #'Terra Formars' (Began reading since Chapter 1, currently on hold) - #'Nisekoi' (Began reading Chapter 1, currently on hold) - Love the way the characters interact with each other, but I hope it really is shorter that's why I stopped at around the scene with the grandpa of the glasses girl. Rating: 72/100. #'Gun-Ota ga Maho Sekai ni Tensei Shitara' (Began reading Chapter 1, on hold) - Another Fairy Tail. #Hana Samurai no Sahara - When Mad Max becomes a manga, here it is! Rating for now: 79/100 #Tokusatsu Gagaga - Another Power Rangers but seinen. Let's see. Foreign Manga/Manhwa #'God of High School' (Began reading since Chapter 1) - The way of reading this is very confusing. Oh yes, left-to-right! The next time I'll read another of this I'll probably read right-to-left again. (Rating: 74/100 for now) Watched anime only Most of my anime here are from what I watch in the televisyen so they are not definitely in English but in Filipino or Tagalog. I'm too lazy to watch it again because I have no time. Dead list (completed or just too lazy to watch it) #Akame ga Kill #Anohana - Not that much feels, or maybe because it's not my MBTI personality type. However, the story is really good and I like how they made conflict against each other over a deceased little girl in which they saw at the end. AWWWWW!! No, stop you tear! #Charlotte #Diamond no Ace - Good anime wasted because the protagonist sucks really bad. Maybe just in the opening episodes #Bakugan - Pokemon with balls. No, not ego or sexual balls you shit. #Bleach - No reason. #Code Geass - BEST ANIME EVAH! The sequel is worth the watch too, was my favorite anime until One Punch Man happened. Rating: 97/100. #Code Geass R2 #Detective Conan (aka Case Closed) - Watched repetitive reruns, no intention of watching the series because it's kinda boring. #Dragon Ball - All of the four are watched in Tagalog dub. Have no interest in watching the newer again until the Tagalog dub is released. The Japanese adult Goku sucks that honestly the English voice actor is better on so many levels. Over 9000 level of sucks. #Dragon Ball Z #Dragon Ball GT #Dragon Ball Z Kai #Duel Masters - Watch in Tagalog dub. Nah. TV5 sucks because they even dubbed the song. #Full Metal Alchemist - This is surely an age where it fits. The 2000s anime are really good! I have a nice childhood after all. #Fairy Tail - Came to my deadlist because I have no interest to watch it. Nah. #Fate/Stay Night #Fate Zero #Fullmetal Alchemist #Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood #Fullmetal Panic #Gangsta #Hajime no Ippo (aka Knock Out in our country) - Watched in repetitive reruns in Tagalog dub. #High School of the Dead #High School DxD - not to be confused by the HS of the Dead. They have the same title but I thought they're together! #High School DxD New #High School DxD BoRN! #Hayate the Combat Butler - Watched in Tagalog dub. Completed a long time ago. #Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Completed. I forgot what happened with the storyline already because of a lot of stuff. #Kiniro Mosaic - On hold for the meantime. #Kuroko's Basketball - Came to my deadlist. May rise from the dead anytime soon. Who knows? #Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Watched in Tagalog dub. #Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Completed a long time ago #Naruto - Came to my deadlist because I am not interested anymore to watch both the original Japanese and the Tagalog dub. Rating: 56/100. #Noucome - Nah. Almost totally not funny. It's fucking bullshit. Rating: 39/100 #Pokemon (Original Series until Diamond and Pearl, later XY) - Just like all the games, it's repetitive storytelling with only newer versions of the same thing. #Prison School - currently on hold. #Ranma 1/2 #Rosario x Vampire #Slam Dunk #Street Fighter II V #Strike the Blood - the latest anime completed. #Toriko #Trigun - Currently on hold. May rise again from the dead but in no way that Jesus did. #Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998 series) #Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters #Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's #Yu Yu Hakusho (aka Ghost Fighter in our country) #Magi Labyrinth of Magic - Completed Future Anime #'Baccano' - I thought it's a manga. JAAAAAAAAADE!!! *stares of evil intensifies* *gets banned* *no not me* Plaaning to read/watch #Terra Formars #Hellsing (Manga too expensive, will watch anime instead!) #Durararara!! #Nanatsu no Taizai